Hopes with Silent of the Broken Pieces
by Lummierra
Summary: 'Mana ada manusia yang akan mencintai orang bisu sepertiku' Menutup matanya, lalu mengalirlah air mata itu dalam kesedihan. Lalu, senyum terkembang ketika 'ia' datang. Dumb!Arthur. RnR?


**A/N: **Cukup, walau masih banyak tanggungan, salahkan otak saya yang minta ikutan. == _Fanfiction_ kali ini ditujukan untuk _IUL USUK Fanfic Challenge _di FB. Mohon maaf kalau seandainya jadi abal selevel dengan mukanya Francis. #bow #digampar

_Enjoy, minna!_ :D

.

**Disclaimer: **Semuanya punya akang Hidekaz Himaruya. Kecuali Iggy, dia punya saya. #peluk #dihajar

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **USUK

**Genre: **Drama/Romance (Ada kandungan Angst, karena _challenge-_nya menyertakan _genre_ Angst yang… _happy-ending_. orz)

**Warning(s): **Kemungkinan OOC, AU, _dumb!_Arthur, _shounen-ai_, _typo(s) _(kalo ada kasih tau ya. ouo), gaje, abalan, dll. _Anyway, _Scotland di sini namanya 'Angus', Ireland namanya 'Ireine', dan Wales namanya 'William'. #abiside _**Don't like don't read**_

**Summary: **'_Mana ada manusia yang akan mencintai orang bisu sepertiku?_' Menutup matanya, lalu mengalirlah air mata itu dalam kesedihan. Lalu, senyum terkembang ketika 'ia' datang. _Dumb_!Arthur. RnR?

**Now Playing: **_**Yoü and I – Lady Gaga**_

###

**Hopes with Silent of the Broken Pieces © Lummierra**

**.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

###

Kala itu, musim dingin. Awal Desember putih ketika salju berjatuhan berlomba untuk memijak tanah. Matanya berpaling, menatap rimbunan pohon yang mulai terhiasi salju.

Ia menghela napas, bosan di rumahnya yang berbau rokok, berjalan kemari, dan yang ia dapatkan tetap sama. Kebosanan.

Cuacanya cukup dingin, sanggup membuatnya memasukan tangan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Matahari tertutupi awan yang saling berarak tinggi, makin menjadi dinginnya. London memang dingin.

Seraya mengedarkan pandangan mata ke sekitar lokasi taman kota itu, mendadak pandangannya terpaku melihat seseorang yang sedang bermain lempar-lemparan salju.

Bersurai pirang kecokelatan, berkacamata, postur tubuh tegap, lebih tinggi darinya, dan… apa matanya bewarna biru?

Dengan pipi merona, ia memalingkan wajah. Tidak, ia tidak percaya dengan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Maka, ia tolehkan wajahnya, lebih memilih memperhatikan anak-anak yang membuat boneka salju.

Sampai…

"AWAS!"

Sebuah teriakan bersamaan dengan datangnya bola salju yang cukup besar menghantam wajahnya.

Tentunya ia berjengit, kemudian rasa kesal dan marah bercampur di dalam dadanya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduk, kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada dia, pemuda bermata biru itu.

Alfred F . Jones –nama orang yang barusan menghantamkan bola salju itu mendekatinya dengan maksud untuk meminta maaf (temannya yang ikut bermain tadi sudah keburu kabur). Tapi karena saat ia melihat acungan jari telunjuk Arthur, pemuda berusia kepada dua itu siap menerima segara hujatan yang akan diucapkan oleh sang pemilik rambut _ash blond_.

Namun, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah keheningan. Kepalanya terangkat, melihat sosok pemuda yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu hanya diam saja. Ia melihat ada sirat amarah dalam bola mata hijau indahnya itu.

"Err… Kau tak marah?" tanya sang pemuda misterius, Arthur mendengus, ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah.

Alfred mengusap tengkuknya dengan sedikit canggung, sedikit bingung ia tidak menerima teriakan kesal seperti biasanya.

"Uhm, maafkan aku ya. Aku sungguh, sungguh sungguh minta maaf. Ini hanya kecelakaan biasa 'kan? Hehehe…"

Arthur mendengus.

Demi bisa membuat orang itu memaafkannya, Alfred mempunyai suatu ide.

"Hei, untuk menebus kesalahanku... bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir minuman hangat di kafe?" Arthur menatap tepat di mata birunya, sedikit merona, ia menimbang-nimbang. Memang ia akui ia mulai beku di sini, sepertinya tawaran itu lumayan juga.

"Jadi…"

Kepalanya mengagguk, menandakan ia setuju. Alfred tersenyum lebar, dengan semangat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Arthur. "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Sedikit tertatih mengikuti langkah Alfred, ia sempat memandang wajahnya lebih detil.

Hatinya bersorak kalau ia sedang jatuh cinta, sedangkan pikirannya menepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

Selagi ia berjalan diam sembari memikirkan perasaan 'itu', tanpa ia sadari langkah Alfred telah membawanya ke sebuah kafe dekat taman kota.

"Nah! Kita meminum cokelat hangat di sini? Minum kopi? Teh? Apapun! Dan nanti akan kubayarkan untukmu. Yah, anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maaf seorang _hero_ ya!"

Bahkan dia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang _hero_? Terlalu kekanakan dan Arthur tidak suka, sungguh.

Setelah Alfred menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kafe bernuansa Mediteran itu, sang pemuda bermata biru duduk di sebuah kursi, dan ia sendiri duduk di hadapannya.

Awalnya, suasana yang berjalan sangat canggung. Tidak sampai suara Alfred memecah keheningan.

"Uhm, kita belum berkenalan, jadi… kenalkan!" Ia tersenyum lebar, "namaku Alfred F. Jones! Namamu?"

Arthur diam.

Alfred menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hei, kau masih marah hingga tak mau berkenalan denganku, hmm?"

Arthur masih saja terdiam, Alfred melihat sedikit ke balik mantelnya. Terdapat buku catatan, dan yang ia pikirkan pertama kali adalah pemuda di sampingnya ini adalah seorang jurnalis.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba ramah. "Alfred F. Jones? Kau?"

Arthur belum menjawab juga, sedikit mendengus.

Sedikit kesal, ia menurunkan tangannya. "Bisakah kau beritahu aku namamu? _Please_?"

Mata di balik kacamata _rimless_ itu menangkap Arthur yang meraih buku catatannya, kemudian menulisi sebuah kalimat yang ia sendiri tak bisa membacanya dari jarak segitu.

"Kau mengabaikanku?"

Sangat terganggu dengan suara pemuda yang bernama Alfred itu, ia tetap menulisnya dan menunjukannya ke Alfred.

'_Namaku Arthur Kirkland. Puas kau?_'

Alfred menaikkan lagi sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja bicara kepadaku kalau namamu 'Arthur Kirkland'?"

Simpang empat terbentuk di dahinya, bocah ini tidak mengerti?

Ia menulis kembali kemudian mempertunjukannya pada Alfred.

'_Aku malas bicara, dasar bodoh_.'

Maksudnya sih, hanya sarkasme saja, tapi mungkin bocah berotak lemot ini masih tidak mengerti juga. Buktinya, lihat apa yang dia katakan.

"Kau malas bicara? Aneh…"

Arthur memutuskan untuk diam saja, kesal karena si idiot ini tidak bisa mengerti juga.

Beberapa saat kemudian, _finally_ Alfred sadar juga.

"_W-wait_, maksudmu… maksudmu kau bisu?" tanya pemuda bersurai pirang kecokelatan itu dengan wajah sedikit terkejut. Arthur menghela napas, ia mengangguk.

"O-oh, kalau begitu… uhm, aku minta maaf ya…"

Ia menulis.

'_Jangan banyak-banyak berkata maaf, itu menggangguku, _git.'

Alfred mengangguk, kemudian baru memesan minuman untuk mereka berdua.

"Jadi… berapa usiamu?"

'_21 tahun_.'

"Lalu… apa pekerjaanmu?"

'_Seniman kaca_.'

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya, sangat penasaran dengan orang ini. "Seniman kaca…?"

Arthur menarik napasnya perlahan dan membuangnya dengan malas. '_Ya, aku menyebutnya begitu. Orang yang membentuk kaca menjadi kesenian indah_.'

"Ooh… Contohnya?"

'_Yang sederhana saja, aku tak mau menyebutkannya, malas_.'

Alfred mengangguk. "Kau punya saudara?"

'_Apa aku harus menjawab semua pertanyaan tidak bergunamu?_'

Sang pemilik iris biru sedikit merengut. "Ya, jawablah."

Arthur menggeleng singkat, matanya menguarkan aura kebosanan yang dalam.

"Itu tandanya kau tidak punya saudara apa tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

'_Malas menjawabmu_.'

Alfred memajukan bibirnya, merengut lagi.

Setelah minuman mereka berdua datang, pertanyaan kembali mengalun keluar dari mulut sang _American_.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa… bisu?" tanyanya sembari menatap wajah Arthur.

Manis.

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, sontak Arthur menghentikan cangkir yang ia angkat tadi, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, dan kepalanya menyalang memutar memori dua tahun yang lalu itu.

"_Dasar manusia rendahan!_"

"_Aku menginginkan kau mati, bedebah_."

Ia bermain dengan fantasi lamanya, tak sadar sedari tadi Alfred sudah memperhatikannya, memperhatikan raut wajahnya yang berubah.

"Arthur? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Lamunannya langsung terbuyarkan saat suara itu menjamah pendengarannya. Cepat-cepat ia menulis di buku itu dan memperlihatkan.

'_Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, hanya penyakit biasa. Kau tak perlu mengetahuinya_.'

Alfred sedikit memicingkan matanya, sangat penasaran. Ia menelusuri wajah khas _European_ itu, menelusuri tiap-tiap wajahnya. Mata hijau zamrud, kulit pucat yang… _eksotis_, kemudian bibir tipisnya yang ditempelkan ke tepian gelas.

Arthur Kirkland, 21 tahun, sanggup membuatnya penasaran.

… Dan mungkin, ia sedang jatuh cinta_._

###

"Jadi siapa orang itu, Alfred?"

Alfred menaikkan wajahnya, bercampur antara bingung dna terkejut. "Hah?"

Mathias tertawa, begitu juga dengan Francis.

"Mana mungkin kau bisa-bisanya melamun saat kita sedang membicarakan _American Football _tadi malam, biasanya kau yang paling semangat kalau sudah berbicara menyangkut olahraga itu, tapi karena sekarang kau melamun, tandanya hanya satu," ucap Mathias, disusul dengan cengirannya. "kau sedang jatuh cinta…"

Sontak wajah Alfred sedikit bersemu merah. "E-eh? Apa? ! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta, dasar kambing!"

Mathias tertawa lagi, Francis tersenyum (mesum).

"Ayolah, _mon cher_, Abang yakin kau tahu kenapa Antonio dan Gilbert tidak datang. Mereka berdua sedang mesra-mesraan dengan pacarnya tercinta, Lovino dan Matthew. _Oui? _Dan di antara perkumpulan kita ini hanya kau yang belum memiliki pasangan. Abang memiliki Jeanne dan Sey, Mathias memiliki Lukas. Nah~ Sekarang kau sedang jatuh cinta, _mon ami_!"

Alfred memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dagunya ia topangkan dengan sebelah tangan. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta. Mengerti?"

Francis memandangnya dengan kecewa. "Bisakah kau menceritakannya pada kami? Ayolah, _mon ami_, kami 'kan sahabatmu~"

"Tentu, tentu, tentu! Kami sahabatmu 'kan? Apa salahnya bercerita pada kami, Alfred? Siapa tahu kita bisa membantumu~"

Alfred merasa terpojok sekarang. Dengan berat hati, dia menghela napasnya. "Baik-baik. Tapi traktir _hero_ _hamburger_ ya?" Alfred tersenyum lebar.

Mathias dan Francis menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas, secara bersamaan.

Alfred tetap tersenyum, tersenyum ketika mengingat sosok pemuda itu.

"Yah, aku bertemu dengannya dua hari yang lalu, saat aku tidak sengaja melemparkan bola salju ke wajahnya…"

Mathias berbisik ke Francis. "Psst… Dia memang sedang jatuh cinta…" Yang disambut dengan anggukan dari sang _Frenchman_.

Tanpa memedulikan mereka, Alfred tetap bercerita tentang pujaannya itu.

"Dia memiliki mata hijau cerah yang indah… aku sendiri sangat tertarik untuk selalu memandang matanya…"

Matanya menerawang mengingat-ingat sosok Arthur.

"Ia mempunyai kulit pucat yang nampak eksotis… dan dia memiliki bibir terindah di dunia…"

Alfred memandang ke atas dengan mata membentuk hati.

"Pinggangnya ramping, tubuhnya mungil, perutnya rata dan-"

"_Mon ami, _kau ingin berhubungan seks dengannya."

Seketika, Alfred menjatuhkan dagunya, kaget. "HAH?"

Mathias dan Francis tertawa kecil, sang pemuda _Danish _itu menyenggol-nyenggol sikunya. "Kau mendeskripsikan fisiknya, itu bertanda kau ingin seks dengannya~"

Alfred menghela napas berat. "Aku tak seperti kalian yang hanya bisa memikirkan seks bersama pasangan… Yang kupikirkan bagaimana membuatnya bahagia… Aku yakin Arthur tertekan karena dia tak bisa bicara, dan aku tak mau memberikan janji palsu nanti padanya," ucap Alfred, sembari memejamkan mata.

"_Wait_, maksudmu bisu? Namanya Arthur?" tanya Mathias, sedikit keheranan. Sedangkan Francis, pria Perancis itu hanya diam saja, ada sesuatu di balik siratan matanya.

"Ya," jawab Alfred singkat, matanya memandang ke luar kafe.

"Aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia kalau aku sukses mendapatkannya…"

Sedangkan di lain tempat, Arthur Kirkland berbaring di ranjangnya. Matanya menahan air mata yang terancam keluar, dan tubuhnya bergetar melawan rasa sakit.

Ia membatin, bertepatan ketika air mata itu mengaliri pipinya…

'… _Apakah tak cukup suaraku diambil…?_'

###

Ia menggenggam erat tangan pemuda _British_ yang berada di sampingnya itu, ia mengulas senyuman lebar, kemudian kepalanya terarah pada sebuah permainan.

"Nah, Iggy! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain di situ?" ajaknya sembari menoleh ke sang pasangan. Arthur menatap permainan itu dengan agak lama, kemudian ia mengangguk pasrah. Andai suaranya masih ada, mungkin dia sudah menerjunkan kata-kata sarkastis level tinggi ke dia, si _American_ berisik ini.

Alfred, si pemuda berkacamata itu langsung menariknya ke arah permainan berbentuk roda yang berputar-putar tinggi itu dengan semangat. Permainan bianglala.

Ketika pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Alfred itu, perlahan membuka memorinya kembali. Memalingkan wajah menatap memori tiga bulan yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan orang itu, Alfred F. Jones.

Sekaligus mengingatkannya ketika orang _brengsek_ itu merebut hal yang lain dalam kehidupannya…

"Nah! Kita sudah sampai sekarang!" ucap Alfred, ucapan yang menyadarkan Arthur dari lamunannya tadi. Arthur hanya mengangguk halus, tak bisa protes.

Keduanya duduk ketika pintu tertutup, yang satu memandang langit senja, dan yang satunya memandang wajah sang pemilik mata hijau yang sekarang tampak indah disirami cahaya senja dari matahari.

Ia semakin jatuh cinta dengannya.

Arthur sendiri lebih memilih menatap kota yang berselimut cahaya oranye itu dari jendela bianglala, belum menyadari tatapan Alfred yang lurus ke arahnya.

Pemuda Amerika itu sendiri kembali mengamati detil wajahnya, terutama mata _emerald_ itu. Awalnya, yang ia sadari hanyalah siratan mata biasa yang menggambarkan kebosanan, namun ketika ia memandangnya semakin dalam, ia bisa menangkap sebuah perasaan pedih yang terumbar dari iris hijaunya.

Ia mengerti kalau Arthur begitu tertekan ketika ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, tapi ketika sirat sedih itu semakin kuat dan kuat merambat di dalam matanya, ia tahu… ada kebohongan dari yang ia katakan dulu.

'_Aku tak yakin hanya karena penyakit saja ia menjadi bisu begini…_'

"Arthur? Kau bawa buku catatanmu?" tanyanya. Arthur memalingkan wajahnya dari jendela itu dan menatap Alfred, dan mengangguk kecil.

Alfred kembali bertanya. "Boleh aku bertanya padamu, Art?"

Sang pemuda Inggris itu sedikit tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer ini, tapi, ia hanya bisa mengangguk saja.

Si sulung Jones itu menatap mata Arthur lekat. "… Aku yakin ada hal lain yang membuatmu bisu itu selain penyakit… Aku minta kejujuranmu, _please_," ujarnya seraya menatap mata Arthur lekat-lekat.

Pemuda _British_ itu tampak tersentak, matanya menatap ke bawah, seakan tak berani beradu pandang dengan Alfred.

"Arthur? Apa aku benar?"

Ia masih terdiam, belum sanggup menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Alfred tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat dagu Arthur, agar bisa langsung bertemu tatap dengannya.

"Hei, tak apa kalau kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Pemuda beriris langit itu masih menempelkan senyuman pada wajahnya, membuat sedikit rona merah tergambar di pipi pucat Arthur.

Dengan tatapan yang masih ragu, akhirnya Arthur Kirkland menghela napas cukup panjang. Tangannya merogoh saku di balik jaketnya, kemudian mengambil buku catatan bersampul merah gelap tersebut.

Perlahan, ia mulai menuliskan kalimat demi kalimat, menggoreskan ujung pena hingga jejak tinta merangkai sebuah tulisan.

Dalam pandangan sang _American_, ia bisa menangkap getaran di tangan Arthur ketika menulis. Awalnya ia berinisiatif untuk menghentikan tangan pucat itu, namun rasa penasaran menggagalkan rencananya.

Sedangkan di sisi Arthur sendiri, selagi ia menulis, pikirannya melambung tinggi mengingat kejadian yang paling ia benci seumur hidupnya. Dan perlahan, keping-keping kaca menusuk hatinya lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

'_Tiga tahun yang lalu, awal Desember_.'

Mata birunya menelusuri kalimat yang tersusun rapih di kertas.

'_Dulu, aku pernah bertengkar hebat dengan kedua kakakku, Angus dan William. Saat itu aku kuliah, kemudian saat aku pulang cukup malam, tiga orang laki-laki pemabuk mencegatku._'

Mata safirnya memancarkan rasa khawatir dan cemburu di saat bersamaan.

'_Kau tahulah apa yang mereka incar dariku. Sekitar satu jam bergumul dengan mereka, aku beruntung bisa meloloskan diri, dan sialnya, kemejaku robek di beberapa bagian, dan _jeans_ yang kukenakan kotor_.'

Mata sewarna dengan langitnya terpancar kelegaan.

'_Dan saat aku pulang ke rumah, kedua kakakku sudah menunggu di depan pintu, raut wajah mereka tak senang. Melihat pakaianku yang lusuh seperti itu, mereka mempunyai pikiran buruk tentangku_.'

Mata beriris _cerulean_ miliknya kembali memancarkan kecemasan.

'_Mereka berdua mengataiku sebagai seorang yang hina, rendahan, dan bahkan aku dicap sebagai pelacur oleh mereka berdua_.'

Mata di balik kacamatanya terlihat sirat kekesalan.

'_Rambutku dicengkram oleh Angus, menyeretku ke _basement_ dan mengunciku semalaman penuh. Sial, salah satu dari mereka yang mencegatku adalah teman Angus_.'

Mata yang bersinar seperti lautan itu menelusuri kata demi kata.

'_Ia menceritakan fitnah kalau dirinya yang sangat brengsek itu sudah berhasil berhubungan seks denganku, dan tentu itu salah. Pagi hari itu, Angus marah besar, kemarahannya menimbulkan efek sangat menyebalkan pada William. Dan saat aku masih tertidur waktu itu, Angus sudah menghajarku habis-habisan_.'

Matanya yang biru sebiru lautan itu mengobarkan amarah.

'_Saat aku tak berdaya dan benar-benar lemah, mereka membawaku ke sebuah rumah kosong. Di dalamnya sudah ada beberapa orang dengan peralatan bedah. Dan…_'

Matanya menangkap tulisan Arthur yang mulai berantakan.

'… _Di situlah orang-orang itu mengikatku di kasur, kemudian membiusku, dan terakhir yang kutahu saat aku bangun… suaraku sudah hilang. Mereka mengambil pita suaraku, cara pembedahan mereka sedikit kacau walau mereka adalah dokter muda, sampai-sampai aku rela mengorbankan uang banyak untuk operasi lagi. Hanya untuk memperbaiki bekasnya saja, kalau tidak, aku bisa mati._'

Matanya yang biasa tampak ceria itu kini dikuasai kemarahan besar.

'_Dan karena biayanya, aku putus kuliah. Sampai sekarang, kedua kakakku tidak mengizinkanku untuk kuliah kembali. Menahanku di rumah, dan kadang menjadikanku pelampiasan kekesalan mereka_.'

Tangannya mengayun, membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke kursi hinga retak.

Kepala Arthur yang sedari tadi tertunduk, terangkat, menampilkan kilauan _emerald_ yang berkaca-kaca.

"_That motherfu*ker!_"

Arthur buru-buru mencoba menenangkan Alfred yang mengumpat-umpat, berjaga-jaga kalau properti di dalam bianglala ini akan hancur.

Setelah dirasa sang pelumat _burger_ ini tenang, Arthur menghela napasnya. Dan kemudian napasnya tercekat kembali ketika tangan Alfred menyentuh pelan lehernya dan berkata…

"… Inikah bekasnya, Artie…?"

Dirinya hanya mengangguk singkat, menjauhkan tangan Alfred dan memalingkan tubuhnya, lebih memilih menatap jendela.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Alfred langsung maju dan merengkuh tubuh Arthur, memeluknya intens.

"Aku harus jujur padamu…"

Arthur menolak pelukannya, terlalu malu.

Sejenak, yang berlalu hanyalah keheningan yang canggung, tak ada dari mereka yang berani mengeluarkan suara, sampai…

"… Arthur, aku mencintaimu… Sangat-sangat mencintaimu…"

Sang pemuda yang kehilangan suaranya itu tertegun, matanya membulat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Keheningan menguasai mereka, dan posisi mereka masih sama, saling berpelukan.

Pada akhirnya, ia melepas pelukannya paksa, kemudian menulis di lembar baru. Membuat Alfred menatapnya penuh harap dengan jantung yang ingin melompat keluar.

'_Bodoh, aku juga mencintaimu…_'

Pada saat itu, bianglala berhenti bersamaan ketika bibir mereka saling bertaut, dan mereka tepat berada puncaknya.

###

Empat jam.

Itulah total waktu yang ia habiskan di taman tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali itu. Alfred menghela napas panjang, matanya menelusuri sekitaran taman yang mulai sepi. Sudah hampir malam.

Bukan pertama kalinya Arthur telat atau malah tidak datang saat keduanya merencanakan kencan. Tepatnya di tahun ketiga mereka bersama, tingkah lakunya berubah.

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit ketika beranjak meninggalkan lokasi itu. Menyerah, tak sanggup diterpa angin dingin selagi harapan palsu berembus masuk ke dalam hatinya.

Sembari berjalan melintasi pinggiran taman, pikirannya melambung memikirkan Arthur.

Di sisi sang pemilik mata hijau itu, keringat mulai bermunculan di dahinya. Tangannya berkutat dengan pisau ukir yang bergerak lihai didalangi oleh tangannya.

Kaca yang awalnya hanyalah barang bekas itu perlahan demi perlahan menunjukan keindahan. Bentuk dan lekukan yang diukirnya mulai membuahkan hasil, walau waktu yang ia perkirakan cukup lama.

Mendadak, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Kepalanya dengan cepat terangkat, dan menatap jam yang bertengger dengan manis di atas mejanya.

Matanya kemudian melebar, melihat waktu yang menunjukkan waktu yang sudah malam.

'_Astaga!_'

Dengan cepat, tubuhnya langsung berlari keluar kamar sekaligus keluar rumah. Kakinya saling mengayun dengan cepat, menembus dingin dan kelamnya malam.

Napasnya berderu cepat ketika sampai di tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Mata hijaunya yang berkilau penuh harapan, seketika pupus begitu saja saat memandang hamparan sepi di hadapannya.

Ia langsung terduduk lemas di atas kursi taman. Untuk yang kelima kalinya ia datang telat dalam kencan mereka.

Sembari menopang sebagian wajahnya, ia kembali mengingat saat terakhir kali ia datang terlambat…

'_AH! Alfred, maaf aku datang telat!' tulisnya._

"_Oh, aku kebetulan akan pergi, lain kali ya, Iggy." Pemuda Amerika itu mengecup bibirnya dan berlalu begitu saja._

Mengingat hal itu malah membuatnya ingin langsung megadukan kepala dengan tembok secepatnya.

Kemudian, ia hanya bisa mengirimkan pesan singkat. Berjanji akan bertemu kembali di tempat yang sama, waktu yang sama keesokan malamnya.

Menghela napas, sang _British_ menatap sekitar dengan pandangan kosong.

Sudah… sudah cukup suaranya hilang. Sudah cukup rasanya kakak kesayangannya, Ireine meninggal tertikam pisau oleh William… Cukup, cukup, cukup! Ia tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya kembali…

Matanya yang berair menatap langit hitam bersemburat biru tua, batinnya seakan berbicara pada bulan, memohon agar cintanya memperoleh keabadian yang kekal…

###

Tangannya mengangkat hasil ukiran kaca itu dengan senyuman puas. Beberapa bekas luka terkena pisau itu mewarnai tangannya.

Lagi, dua jam ia telat.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, ia membungkus ukiran kaca sebesar kepalan tangan anak bayi itu ke dalam kotak kecil. Setelah selesai, ia langsung memacu kakinya untuk berjalan –atau mungkin berlari ke arah taman, ke tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan.

Kakinya yang saling menapaki jalanan mulai mendekati taman yang cukup gelap itu. Dengan tarikan napas dalam dan berharap agar Alfred tidak meninggalkannya kembali, Arthur mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam balutan pohon-pohon yang bertumbuhan di kanan kiri taman.

Selagi kakinya berderap, matanya menelusuri sekitar. Memandang menembus pepohonan, dan kemudian ia menangkap sosok yang paling ia cintai itu duduk di salah satu kursinya. Dengan senyuman, ia langsung berjalan mendekati Alfred.

Sepuluh langkah lagi, ia akan bertemu dengannya.

Tap, tap, tap-

Seseorang merengkuhnya dari samping dan memeluknya erat.

Kontan Arthur memberontak saat sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Tangan itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya, dan seketika terlihatlah bayangan pria dengan mata biru menyalang.

Francis.

Yang ia tahu, saat itu Francis mencium bibirnya.

.

Alfred menatap langit malam, kemudian menghela napas. Ia tetap setia menunggu Arthur, tentu. Karena malam ini akan menjadi momen yang berharga.

Mata beriris biru itu menatap sebuah kotak kecil bewarna violet yang berada di genggaman tangannya, tersenyum. Kembali ia masukan kotak itu ke dalam saku atasannya, dan berjalan sedikit.

Dan kemudian, matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Arthur bersama seorang pria lainnya di balik rimbunan pepohonan.

Matanya membelalak, ia langsung berjalan menuju balik pepohonan itu.

Dan inilah pemandangan yang menyambutnya. Arthur, demi Tuhan Arthur Kirkland yang kini berstatus kekasihnya tengah berciuman dengan Francis Bonnefoy, temannya sendiri.

"… Arthur…?"

Dengan cepat Arthur langsung mendorong tubuh Francis sekuat tenaganya, wajahnya yang tadi memerah berubah pucat. Dengan perlahan, ia membalikkan tubuh dan menatap wajah Alfred.

Terlalu syok, terlalu syok hingga tak memedulikan lagi Francis yang beranjak pergi.

Matanya melebar, sedikit bergetar. Ia mendekat, berusaha meraih sebelah tangan Alfred dengan tangan kanannya, namun Alfred menepisnya.

Ia menangkap kekecewaan besar di dalam mata Alfred.

"Jangan sentuh aku."

Dan kata itu meretakkan sebelah bagian hatinya. Tangannya lantas langsung memegang sebelah lengan Alfred, berusaha berkontak mata kalau itu hanyalah salah paham semata.

Alfred kembali menepis tangannya, kemudian menatap Arthur tajam.

"Jadi ini alasanmu selalu membatalkan kencan kita. Aku mengerti sekarang, Arthur. Kau berselingkuh," ucapnya dengan nada dan tatapan dingin. Seorang yang tunawicara itu langsung memegang pipi Alfred, mencoba untuk menciumnya.

Dan tentu, Alfred melawan. Ia menampar pipi Arthur keras, matanya benar-benar bergores kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang sangat dalam.

"Dasar pembohong! Percuma aku repot-repot menunggumu datang ke kencan kita, percuma aku memiliki kepercayaan penuh padamu, dasar tak tahu terima kasih."

Yang ia rasakan adalah kepingan hatinya yang hancur.

Alfred kembali menatap Arthur. "Dan harusnya kau tahu, Arthur…" ucapnya sembari menyelipkan jeda, kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak bewarna violet itu, dan menunjukkannya pada Arthur.

"Aku yang tadinya siap melamarmu, kini siap mencampakkanmu."

Ia membanting kotak tersebut, membuat sebuah cincin indah berhias permata terbanting dan tergeletak tak berdaya di atas rerumputan.

Matanya yang senyalang elang itu kembali menatap mata kehijauan Arthur. Menatap matanya yang berhiaskan air mata.

"Kukira kau yang terbaik… Kukira kau yang terbaik, sialan!" Alfred maju, mendekatkan tubuh mereka.

"Aku salah, aku terlalu bermimpi. Kau hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak pembohong di dunia."

Hatinya retak kembali, bersamaan dengan datangnya cairan panas yang melintasi pipinya.

Yang ia lakukan hanyalah bisa diam. Ia tak bisa apa-apa, ia bisu, lemah, tak berguna.

"Ya, lebih baik seperti itu. Diam membisu, seperti hatimu. Hening, tanpa ada apa-apa. Kini aku tahu kenapa kau kesepian, kau pembohong di balik topeng kesedihan yang kau pakai."

'_Kumohon… berhenti…_'

Alfred mendecih. Ia berlalu melewati Arthur yang diam tak berkata apa sembari menangis.

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

Dan saat itu, Alfred benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia jatuh terduduk, tangannya meremas bungkusan ukiran kaca itu dengan erat.

Sambil terisak, ia mengambil cincin yang seharusnya dapat mengikat mereka itu dengan perasaan kacau.

Matanya lurus memandang cincin berhiaskan permata itu. Memandangnya intens.

Sakit.

Ia mengeluarkan kotak yang sedari tadi berada di balik saku jaketnya, kemudian mengeluarkan isinya. Ukiran kaca, berbentuk mereka berdua, bertuliskan kata-kata manis yang berlainan dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"_Artie! _Hero_ telah menemukan _game_ terbaru itu! Ayo main bersamaku!"_

"_Sungguh! Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu! Kau ingat saat kita bersama? Wajahmu sangat imut~"_

"_Hei, Arthur? Kenapa menangis? Bisakah kau bercerita padaku?"_

Kenangan demi kenangan terlukis sempurna di dalam benaknya. Memori pahit-manis yang mereka lalui, kemudian kandas. Meninggalkan runtuhan hati dengan debu yang menyergap di mana-mana.

Dan kemudian, sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ck, ck, ck. Lihat itu, William. Si jalang itu ternyata berada di sini."

Lamunannya buyar seketika ketika mendengar suara itu. Hatinya dengan cepat berdegup selagi ia menunduk.

Sebuah tangan kekar memegang dagunya, kemudian memaksanya untuk menengadah dan menatap sosoknya. Angus.

Matanya yang berkilau akibat air mata yang melapisi itu membuat Angus maupun William menyeringai seram.

"Jangan tutupi lagi. Kau akan mati sebentar lagi."

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terdiam, karena hei! Dia bisu.

Angus mencengkram surai pirangnya, dan menyeretknya ke rumah sakit. Tangannya terkulai, membiarkan kerja kerasnya membuat ukiran kaca itu tergeletak di tanah. "Aku ingin kau mati di rumah sakit."

###

Delapan jam kemudian…

Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan pucat dan kurus itu hanya bisa diam, hatinya menyuarakan penyesalan yang luar biasa dalam.

"Kumohon, Arthur, bangun…"

Lucu, padahal baru delapan jam yang lalu dia mengutuknya habis-habisan.

Dalan genggaman tangannya terdapat sebuah ukiran kaca karya sosok yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur.

"Art! Bangunlah!" Ia sedikit berteriak. Mulai frustasi. Bibirnya berkali-kali menciumi wajah yang sangat ia cintai itu, berharap Arthur akan terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Rasanya, ia ingin menangis histeris di depan dia. Tapi ia tidak bisa, tak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan keras.

Tiga tahun bersama, seharusnya mereka sepasang tunangan di mabuk cinta, namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah penyesalan semata.

Kanker otak stadium empat. Efek samping operasinya dulu. Kehidupan kacau dengan siksaan saudara.

Tangannya menyapu atas meja itu dengan beringas. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, Art! ? Kau tahu kenapa aku sangat kesal denganmu! ? Kau tak mau jujur! Kau selalu memendam semuanya!" Alfred menatap Arthur yang terbaring tak berdaya di atas kasur rumah sakit.

"Lihat sekarang… Lihat kondisimu!" ucapnya, menahan rasa pedih yang meremas hati. Tangannya melepas kacamata yang ia gunakan, kemudian menopang sebelah bagian wajahnya.

"Walau kau sangat menyebalkan begitu… aku masih mencintaimu…"

Alfred menatap wajahnya sekali lagi, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku…? Kenapa aku harus marah padamu…? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau hari inilah saat terakhirmu, sayang?" ucap Alfred, sembari mengelus pipi pucatnya, pipi yang enam jam yang lalu ia tampar keras.

Arthur tidak berselingkuh dengan Francis. Sebilah pisau menerjang hatinya.

Sejenak, semuanya terdiam hening. Hanya terdengar suara detikan jarum jam yang berputar. Matanya yang menatap lurus wajah Arthur seakan tak bergerak. Hanya diam di tempat, mematung.

"Hei, Art. Aku punya ide," katanya dengan senyuman. Menghantamkan ukiran kaca itu ke tembok, kemudian sebuah potongan besar dengan ujung tajam yang tersisa.

Ia tak peduli dengan tangannya yang bersimbah darah, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah satu…

Arthur.

"Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, di atas sana."

Tangan Alfred membawa tangan lemas tanpa nyawa itu ke dadanya, menyelipkan potongan kaca tersebut, kemudian menjauhkan kembali tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau yang melakukan ini. Aku ingin kau membalaskan dendam atas semua perlakuanku tadi malam."

Ia menarik napas panjang, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tulus, senyuman terbaiknya yang pernah ia persembahkan pada dunia.

"Arthur Kirkland… _I love you_…"

Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan tangan Arthur yang memegang bilah kaca itu secepat mungkin ke arah dadanya sendiri.

###

_Putih… semua yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah putih saja._

_Tangannya dengan lemah menyentuh ke depan, meraba sesuatu namun tak merasakan apa-apa._

_Mata hijaunya mengerling, menatap ke samping._

_Sosok pemuda berbalut putih bersihnya kain tengah tersenyum padanya._

_Ia awalnya tertegun, sebelum ikut tersenyum manis dan menerima uluran tangan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu._

_Bahkan di dunia ini…_

_Di dunia serba putih ini…_

… _Kau selalu berada di hatiku, Alfred…_

###

Mata hijau Angus menatap nisan di hadapannya sembari menghisap rokok.

_R.I.P._

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Born 23 April 1989_

_Death 28 July 2012_

_May all his goodmarks on this world still in our hearts._

Matanya beralih ke nisan di samping nisan adiknya itu.

_R.I.P._

_Alfred F. Jones_

_Born 4 July 1990_

_Death 28 July 2012_

_His love is so strong to us to remember_.

**#**

**FIN**

**#**

**A/N: **IYA SAYA TAU ITU BUKAN SEPENUHNYA HEPI-ENDING! QAQ #capswoi

Oke, banyak _grammar_ yang salah. Berkenan untuk memberi tahu? ;w;

Untuk penghuni grup, maaf banget ini abal banget. QuQ Karena… yak, sangat mepet _deadline_ yah! 8'D

Berkenan untuk _review_? ;) Berhadiah ponsel greenberry. 8DD #dor


End file.
